


The Lady's Wellbeing

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: But he's adorable and I kinda ship it, F/M, I don't recognize him from ANYWHERE in this book, Post-1x05, Ultimate hero Jeremy Foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire had been slowly falling for Jaimie for weeks now, she had slowly started to enjoy the Scottish Highlands, and although she still meant to escape she couldn't help but worry about those she would be leaving behind. </p>
<p>But after weeks of hearing nothing but rough Scottish brogue, she couldn't help but feel her heart lift at hearing another crisp, beautiful English accent. </p>
<p>It doesn't hurt that the speaker is a handsome man named Lieutenant Jeremy Foster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Wellbeing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; this quick fic has total spoilers for this evening's episode "Rent". If you haven't seen it (WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!) and don't wish for spoilers you should probably wait. Especially since I don't think Jeremy is in the book series (what a bloody shame). 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I'm writing this very tired. And as usual, I don't any of this, just playing in Diana and STARZ sandbox.

Claire had been traveling with the MacKenzie clansmen for weeks on end, sometimes she felt as though she would never get to the rocks and find her way home. Her spirit began to drag every day that Dougal refused to trust her and allow her any privacy. Her guards were a constant shadow and she felt that she would die in these Scottish Highlands. 

 

As her mind began to torment her and her temper frayed she finally was granted some freedom by Dougal to go wash up. Of course, then the man had followed her and proceeded to accuse her of sowing doubt within his clan. Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, would she never get away from this man?

 

Suddenly the man from a few villages ago appeared, sitting astride a great warhorse with a couple dozen men dressed impeccably in the English military fashion of the era:  redcoats were the infamous name. Hair the color of dark straw, simple blue eyes, but the accent containing those beautiful cadences of English class that nearly had Claire crying with homesickness. "Tell me madam, are you here by your own choice?" he asked after staring down Dougal.

 

For a moment Claire considered telling this man that she wasn't here willingly, that Dougal had kidnapped her, and that she needed safe passage to Craigh na Dun immediately. Years of working for the British army had instilled a trust in soldiers, even though these men were over 200 years from her time, and the Lieutenant's concern had her feeling positive towards a fellow human being.

 

But then she realized what would happen if she accused Dougal of kidnapping. These red coated English soldiers would hang Dougal, Jaimie, and the others out as they most likely had to the Scots they had encountered on the hill. And while a certain part of her wouldn't miss being followed by Dougal and his endless harassments, she could not allow the others to die merely because she wanted to go home.

"Yes Lieutenant, I am here by my own free will" she smiled at the young man, "Mr. MacKenzie and his clansmen have promised to see me to safety in Iveness. I'm on my way to visit distant relatives" she explained, sticking to the story she had been telling for months now.

The young man nodded, "Of course madam, you will have to forgive me but I am under orders from my superior officer to bring you and the clansmen into Camp Williams to ascertain why a lady of our Majesty's country is being 'escorted' anywhere by Scots" he bowed before offering his arm. Claire thought about it for a moment, how could she escape from this predicament without bloodshed?

Dougal made her mind up for her "We'll take yer offer in exchange for safety once inside the Fort. I am on official clan business and would hate to be detained any furtha" he said brusquely. "You have my word, no harm shall come to those who have nothing to hide" Foster said, slowly walking them up the hill and into the camp where the other Scots were.

The Scotsmen pulled their swords out and seemed prepared to launch themselves at the redcoats, but Dougal quickly talked them down in Gaelic.

Claire felt the Lieutenant pull his arm from hers and offer to lift her onto his horse, "If you don't mind sir, I have a horse as to not burden you" she offered. He smiled and bowed again, "As your Lady wishes".

He escorted her to her horse and helped her climb up, settling in the saddle with well practiced ease. "May I ask how you came to be with such folk my lady? It's not often we see English highborns in the Scottish highlands" the Lieutenant asked as the others began to climb on their horses.

"As before, I was traveling to visit distant family when my carriage was set upon. The MacKenzie clan found me and rescued me, and after offered me safe passage back to Iveness where I may contact my family" Claire said, lying charmingly.

"And they've been civil towards you?" the man seemed doubtful, he had after all been witness to her fight with the Scots earlier in the week.

"I'm afraid I had partaken of some rather strong ale that day with the other women and wasn't thinking correctly" she grinned, playing the embarrassed lady, "Other than that unfortunate moment they had been nothing but civil" she assured.  

"Rest assured madam, that my company and I shall see you safely to Camp Williams, and then to Iveness" a real smile lit across his face for the first time, "After all, we Englishmen have to look out for our ladies now don't we?"

Claire laughed causing the Scotsmen to look at her sharply, she noticed that they were all listening intently to their conversation.

"I wouldn't expect anything else" she said, allowing the Lieutenant to lead on.

She knew she would have to occupy his attention and keep them from looking at Jaimie too closely.     


End file.
